


my muse

by WeabooCreature



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Love Confession, M/M, Painting, in a dorky kind of way, nsfw implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeabooCreature/pseuds/WeabooCreature
Summary: You nodded, desperatly wanting to fill in the space between you two. “Only yours as long as you’re mine.”Markus chuckles. “I hope you’re aware that I intend on painting you in varius other postions from now on.”“Oh I hope you do.” You tease, melting when he finally kissed you.





	my muse

“Can you please stop wiggling around so much?” Markus says, peeking out from behind his canvas. 

Your huff was much louder than needed but that as the only way for you to get across your displeasure. Stupid Markus and his need for live models even if he already knew the human anatomy without needing to have one right in front of him. 

Speaking of.. “Why am I here anyways?”

The soft brush strokes stop. “What do you mean.”

“Don’t androids already know everything that they need to know?” You ask, stretching out your stiff limbs and reached over to grab a thin blanket to drape over yourself. 

Markus sat down his palette moved his stool so he could better see you. The revolutionist had smudged up paint all over his body and face. His hands were now a strange mix of different colors and the same paint could be found on his cheeks, each streak of paint popping against his skin tone and eyes. How fucking dare he look good even when he was a mess.

“Even the best artists need to have a reference for whatever they are trying to depict.” Came his cryptic response and you scoffed. 

“I’m sure you have Google in that big brain of yours.”

Markus laughs softly. He wrings his hands together and scrapes off some of the dry paint that’s hidden underneath his fingernails. It makes you want to force him to go wash them already or else it’ll be even more of pain to get off hours from now. 

“I wanted to hang out with you and also had a sudden spark of inspiration to paint. Better?” He teases, flicking the dry paint your way and you instantly try to find where the hell it went and get rid of it. 

“Hmm not quite but it'll do for now.” You flipped him off and smiled brightly at him. 

He returned the gesture in turn and smiled fondly at you, his mismatched eyes holding far too much emotion for little ol’ you. You held onto the blanket tighter from feeling exposed to his prying eyes and covered yourself up a bit more, glancing off to the side or really anywhere that he wasn’t in. 

Carl’s studio was as lovely as it was enormus. Natural light poured in through steady streams that Markus always claimed brought out your best side which was why he only liked to paint here. The old man was currerntly out doing whatever ‘retired’ painters do in their spare time which always seemed to happened whenever Markus wanted to use you as a model.   
The studio was littered with half completed painting, Carl’s and Markus’, that to the untrained eye already looked as beautiful as they’ll ever be. “It’s missing an umph to it,” Carl had once said. “That wow factor isn’t there yet. Not as enchanting as it should be and all that other flowery garbage. You get it, right kid?” You didn’t but you had nodded anyways.

“When’s Carl gonna get back? I miss the old guy.” You broke the silence, shifting in place. 

Markus hummed. “It’s currently late afternoon so he should be coming back soon for dinner. Why?” 

You laughed loudly at how defense he sounded in one word. “Don’t worry you dweeb. Only you get to use me as a nude refrence.” 

He blushed lightly and nodded. “I should hope so. You’d give that poor man a heart attack.” 

“Oh yeah, that gives me such a confidence boost.” You lower the blanket so that your shoulders were exposed, posing in cliche teasing way paired with the classic sex eyes. 

Something in Markus must have short circuited because he sat there for a good while just blinking as his fingers twitched uncontrollably. You laughed at his exepense and pulled the blanket back to cover you properly, nearly falling off the stool. 

Markus came out of his stupor and grumbled something under his breath but didn’t mope too long until his dazzling smile was back. “I belive I figured out why I enjoy painting you so much.”

“My stunning personality right.” 

“That too but I think the main reason is because I see you as my muse.” He answers, voice too genuiene and full with adoration that you couldn’t think of anything funny to say back.

Your jaw dropped like an idiot. There’s no way he could say that. Well, of course he would, the guy had ran an entire revoluton and won over the heart of the nation with beautiful speeches and actions. Of course he would say something like that. 

“Me?” You laugh nervously. “Your muse? Now I know you’re messing with me.”

“I mean it. You’re my muse. It’s so easy for me to imagine a painting of you with the center of it and whenever I see you all I can think about if what colors would compliment you or how you should be posed. You’re on my mind at all times.” 

The world seemed to stop in that very moment. 

“Or maybe I’m confusing it with me having feelings towards you.” Markus turned bashful at his admission. 

You didn’t say anything but hide your dumb grin behind the blanket and muffled your giggles. “Maybe. Still, I like being called your muse.”

“My muse and mine only?” He was by your side in an instant, taking your hands into his own and pressed his forehead against yours. 

You nodded, desperatly wanting to fill in the space between you two. “Only yours as long as you’re mine.”

Markus chuckles. “I hope you’re aware that I intend on painting you in varius other postions from now on.”

“Oh I hope you do.” You tease, melting when he finally kissed you.


End file.
